The international applications WO95/32945 (=U.S. Pat. No. 5,656,660), WO96/09297 (=U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,022,969, 6,221,228), WO98/04537, WO99/12918, WO99/24395, WO99/24407, WO99/40073, WO99/40083 and WO00/14097 describe low-molecular-weight bivalent compounds for use as tryptase inhibitors.